1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to games and more particularly to educational board games of skill and of chance.
2. PRIOR ART
The usual types of board games involve either skill or chance, but not a combination of both. Moreover, many such games offer no educational advantages for the players. In addition, when one or more pathways are provided on conventional game boards for progressive movement of player markers during the game, either the pathways are individual to the individual players or there is only one pathway which is for use by all players. While each marker can progress or regress along its pathway in response to chance as determined by dice, drawing, etc., there is no opportunity to cross over to other pathways and thus greatly complicate the game and make it more interesting.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple, inexpensive board game that provides excitement for a number of players through the operation of chance, yet developes skill and requires reasoning for best results. Such game should be adaptable for play by a number of players of various ages, yet provide educational benefits for all.